


Eavesdropping

by Titti



Category: E.R.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter only wanted a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

Christmas Eve and Peter was stuck working, covering the E.R. no less. If things weren't bad enough, there seemed to be no coffee around. Everyone had been too busy getting ready for the holidays to think about low coffee supply.

Eyeing Romano's office, Peter thought about it for a few seconds. The bastard probably had some fancy coffee to go with some fancy coffee maker. The decision was quickly made. Peter made sure that no one was watching before slipping inside.

Ah, ah!

Expensive espresso machine standing right there. Peter was about to go for the coffee, when he heard a voice, and he hid in the adjoining, private bathroom. Another perk for the chief of staff.

"I've told you a million times, Dr. Malucci," came the voice of Dr. Romano. Then someone closed the door, and then there were no more sounds. Carefully, Peter cracked the door open and looked into the office.

Nothing in his long career had prepared him for what he saw next. Romano and Malucci were kissing, not just kissing, but I'm going to suck your intestines, bite your lips and suck your blood kind of kissing

If that weren't enough, their hands never stopped as they tried to divest each other. Nothing too fancy, but enough to lose their shoes and pants in the short trek from the door to the couch.

Peter closed his eyes, hoping that it was some strange hallucination, but when he opened again, Malucci was lying on the couch, happily sucking Romano's cock, and Romano seemed really excited to return the favor.

Peter slid against the wall, and sat on the floor, preparing to wait. Hopefully, the E.R. wouldn't page him. He closed his eyes, trying to push away the noises from the other room, and that was when he remembered. He still hadn't had his coffee. Someone in Heaven truly hated him.


End file.
